A need exists for a system for monitoring for gas and oil flow venting from a surface and to provide an early indication of subterranean formation problems by analyzing bubble size, time interval, and velocity for bubbles or globules venting from a surface.
A further need exists for a system for monitoring for gas and oil flow venting from a surface utilizing a video feed and a bubble flow classification chart to create a bubble flow classification for the surface and then additionally to verify the bubble flow classification results using data feed in real time, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, from a plurality of data feeds including but not limited to at least one of: video feeds, seismic profile data feeds, measurement while drilling data feeds, logging while drilling data feeds, drilling parameter data feeds, sonar data feeds, and hydrographic data feeds, and further to monitor bubble flow and classify additional bubble flow over time to verify that the baseline bubble flow classification of bubble flow is valid or another classification of bubble flow needs to become the new baseline bubble flow classification.
A need exists for a system for monitoring for gas and oil flow venting from a surface during marine drilling, development, or production operations.
A need exists for a system for monitoring for gas and oil flow venting from a surface that can create immediate alarms regarding potentially dangerous situations and transmit those remote alarms to client devices, such as through a network.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.